


Possession

by CastielsPahDehRah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agressive!Ketch, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, oral sex (male receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/pseuds/CastielsPahDehRah
Summary: Reader has been lusting after Mr. Ketch since she first laid eyes on him. She’s tried to keep it to herself, knowing how much Sam and Dean would hate it, doing everything to keep her away from him….until Mick just had to call them all in on a hunt so they could test a new weapon.





	Possession

Your face was still burning crimson as you hurried through the halls of the BMoL base, desperate to get away from the looks of revulsion from Sam and Dean, shock from Mick, and that smug smirk from Ketch.

Earlier that day, the three of you had received a call from Mick Davies, asking if you and the boys would be willing to join him on a new assignment he’d just received.

An urgent report of a nearby ghost possession had come in, giving the perfect opportunity to test a new weapon the R&D team had created for just such an occasion. It promised to provide a quicker and safer solution for the victim and using it was supposedly idiot proof – it was also a perfect opportunity for the Winchester’s to witness the new toy in action, as the elder members of the BMoL were still hellbent on recruiting the boys to join their mother, Mary, in their stateside operations. You and Sam were eager to see the new technology; Dean, on the other hand, eventually relented albeit very reluctantly.

_*Earlier that day*_

Ketch emerged from one of the side offices as Mick finished packing the weapon into it’s case.

“Everything all set then?”, Ketch asked as he walked over to take a quick glance at the screen which provided a live feed regarding current assignments.

“Yes, you’ll be happy to know that both Sam and Dean will be joining us…along with their occasional partner Y/n. You know, the one you just can’t wait to add to your novel length list of conquests?” Mick finished with a disgusted tone.

Mick had grown tired of Arthur’s boasting about his numerous sexual adventures since coming to America. He knew how often Ketch was in the field and at the base, so he also knew the likelihood of said adventures being real was slim to none; however Mick also knew of Ketch’s crush on Y/n and liked to take any opportunity to rub it in that he’d likely never gain the interest of a hunter.

“Splendid! Would you excuse me a moment? I have something to take care of before we go.” Ketch finished with a lascivious smirk.

Mick was waiting outside as you and the Winchester’s pulled up in the sleek black classic car, but Ketch was still nowhere to be seen. Greetings were exchanged and after a few verbal barbs from Dean Ketch finally appeared wearing his…usual training gear? Sam and Dean looked a bit uncomfortable and Mick was completely perplexed – until he saw your face.

“Frightfully sorry everyone. The video conference with the old chaps ran longer than scheduled; couldn’t even borrow a moment to change. My apologies. Shall we then?” Ketch said, gesturing towards a very large and luxurious Escalade. “Ladies first.” he said as he opened the rear door and stood back, waiting for you to climb inside.

Your stomach instantly turned to lead.

Mr. Arthur “suit and tie” Ketch stood before you in a black pair of rather snug-in-the-crotch shorts similar to swim trunks and a matching long sleeved Under Armor shirt that he must’ve spray painted on. Your mouth ran dry and a cold sweat broke out on your forehead. You had easily accomplished impossible feats many times during your career as a hunter, but keeping yourself professional and focused today would not be one of them.

Soon after arriving at the designated location, it was obvious that Mick had been misinformed and would’ve been in over his head had you, the boys and Ketch not went along. This wasn’t a single ghost possessing someone, this was multiple spirits possessing an entire family. It was a grueling fight that went on much longer than necessary due to your wandering eyes…and mind.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off Ketch as he wrestled with the patriarch of the family, the muscles of his arms bulging and rolling beneath the tight black lycra of his shirt. The tight, perky swell of his ass as he bent to pick up the unconscious mother and move her to safety as the rest of you struggled with the remaining family members.

However, what finally tore it was when the family was in the right position for Mick to utilize the weapon. As everyone stood back, your eyes wandered back to Ketch as he stood there; chest heaving, sweat dripping down his face and neck to his chest where the tight clothing clung even closer to his skin. Chuck himself couldn’t have stopped the whimpering moan that left your lips, nor the absent minded swipe of your hand across your mouth as you drank in the sight of him – and neither action went unnoticed by anyone in the room either. The ride back to base was going to be uncomfortable to say the very least.

_*present day*_

Even with Sam and Dean a few feet behind you, their whispered words of shock and mild nausea still invaded your ears. Mick was still gobsmacked into silence, choosing to head straight for the main office where he could shut everything out. Ketch found himself a chair, where he sat staring at you with smug satisfaction and the boys…well, they just continued looking disgusted. You decided then and there you wouldn’t be riding back with the boys, choosing to walk all the way home to escape your embarrassment. You silently stood, turning back towards the entrance hallway, but before you could take a step Ketch was behind you.

“Going somewhere, love?” he purred next to your ear, sending shivers through your entire body.

“Yes, I’m going to walk home, if you don’t mind.” you responded angrily as you began walking down the hall, but Ketch paid no mind to your tone. He knew the sharpness was meant to cover your arousal; he could practically see it radiating off you in waves.

“No, now that won’t do. It’s much too long of a walk for this time of night. I could take you on my bike if you’re in need of some air.” Ketch said softly as he reached out and turned you to face him.

Even a blind man could see the lust in his eyes perfectly matched your own and before you could say another word, he grabbed your arm and pulled you into the nearest room.

The predatory look on Ketch’s face sent pure, unmitigated lust firing like lightning down your every nerve ending and wetness pooling at your core. No words needed to be said. Your expression of desperation was loud enough.

Pushing you face first into the wall, Ketch reached around to the front of your jeans and yanked hard. The button easily tore free from the fabric and mangled the teeth of the zipper beyond repair. Reaching between your panties and skin, Ketch’s fingertips soon found the dripping heat of your sex. Hooking a finger into the waistband of your underwear, he quickly pulled them down as you stepped out of them and your jeans.

“Good lord I’ve wanted you for so long. I don’t have much control left.” Ketch breathed heavily into your ear as he pulled his shorts down enough to free his aching length. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been this painfully aroused in his life, but seeing your reactions to his fighting skills during the weapon test told him you were barely hanging onto your composure as well.

“Take me, Ketch. Please.” you begged, your hips rolling back against him, desperate to finally feel him inside you. His throbbing shaft slid effortlessly through your slickened heat, pulling a sinfully delicious moan from him. He gripped your hips tightly and leaned back over your shoulder, “As you wish, darling, however…” he whispered as he lined himself up with your opening and pushed forward. “Call me Arthur.” he groaned as he drove himself inside you to the hilt.

Arthur’s right hand flew up to your mouth just in time to muffle the cry of pleasured relief that escaped you. “Hush, darling. Wouldn’t want your Knights in Plaid running in here thinking you need rescued.” he teased, his thrusts matching the slow cadence of his words.

Ketch felt so hot and heavy inside you, every ridge and vein of his cock massaging your walls, gliding over your sweet spot with laser precision. You felt your knees begin to buckle as his speed increased, but he held you up easily.

“Fuck, yes! Faster, Arthur!”, you groaned through gritted teeth as you bounced back against his every thrust.

“Faster, you say? Are you sure, Y/n? How about a little harder as well?” his voice and that damned accent was pure sex in and of itself and you could only whimper a response. Ketch leaned back, pulling almost all the way out of you and paused a moment; his gaze fixed on your pussy stretched tight around the head of his dick.

‘Patience, old boy.’ he reminded himself sternly. The sight of his cock dripping with your juices was going to make him lose it if he didn’t regain control. He grounded his stance as his hips surged forward, burying himself balls deep; the force smashing you into the wall. The cold stone against your hot skin was a very welcome sensation, the intensity of it all was almost too much.

Ketch began a perfectly punishing rhythm, his lower abs slamming roughly against your ass, but his eyes never left the exquisite sight of your pussy swallowing his cock.

The sounds of your frantic coupling echoed throughout the room, your mutual need to fall over the precipice of release was too urgent and damn if either of you cared who could hear. You bucked back against him, begging moans and pleas fell from your lips as you felt the sweet agony of orgasm approaching.

His driving rhythm began to falter and you felt him start to swell even more inside you. The bruising grip of Ketch’s fingers was the perfect nudge of pain; just the sensation you needed to finally tip you over the edge. The warmth of orgasmic bliss spread through your belly like wildfire and the sensation of your walls spasming and clenching around his shaft was his undoing. Ketch’s head fell back, his mouth open in a soundless scream as he pulled you to him and drained himself into you as deep as he could, grunting breathlessly with each pulse of his cock.

“Well now, that’s a damn fine way to end a good day, wouldn’t you say darling?” Ketch asked as he withdrew from you and reached for a nearby box of kleenex. He offered you a handful of the tissues, but you simply stood there, leaning against the wall and breathing.

“Are you alright, love?” his question held a slight tone of alarm.

“I’ll be fine in a moment. I just need to remember how my legs work”, you responded as you took the wadded paper from him and willed your shaky limbs to carry you towards the nearest chair.

“Someone’s certainly going to have a restful sleep tonight.” Ketch smirked as he pulled up his shorts.

“Who said anything about sleeping? I’m just resting a moment before round 2.” you grinned, reaching out and pulling him to you by the leg of his shorts.

“You can’t be seri-ohhhhhhh” Ketch’s words quickly turned into a moan when you pulled down his waistband and finally got a good look at what had just been drilling you into the wall.

You licked your lips and took him into your mouth, his cock quickly twitching back to life

“Woman you’re going to kill me, you do know that, right?” Ketch sighed deeply, relishing in the feel of your mouth wrapped around him.

“We’ll just have the R&D team invent a re-animator to bring you back.” you quipped before hollowing your cheeks and sucking him down as far as you could, savoring the taste of the two of you on his skin.

It was gonna be a long night.


End file.
